Meeting the Earth Resistance
by Supernova1083
Summary: AU. Earth exists in the star wars galaxy. Gets found by the Empire in 2006, a bloody invasion follows, millions dead. Ten years later two young rebels Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren are sent to make contact with the resistance. One shot. There will be two Sequels. I know it is not that good and the backstory is iffy but I just wrote this for fun.


**This is a fanfiction about Earth being invaded and annexed by the Galactic Empire. Hope you like it.**

 **6/23/06: Satellites pick up objects in space near Earth.**

 **6/25/06: Objects now in orbit of Earth, appear to be some kind of ship.**

 **6/25/06: Reserve troops of most of Earth's militaries called to arms.**

 **6/27/06: Ships destroy several satellites.**

 **6/28/06: Several nuclear missiles launched at ships, most are deactivated by the enemy, only two hit their targets leaving around 50 left.**

 **6/29/06: Ground invasions begin, humans in white plastic armor armed with blasters immediately begin to overwhelm many of Earth's militaries, most air forces destroyed within hours.**

 **7/15/06: Washington D.C., New York, Chicago, Columbus, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Berlin, Munich, Paris, Strasbourg, Prague, Delhi, and London mostly reduced to rubble, captured by Invaders.**

 **7/22/06: U.S. troops inside of Denver refuse to surrender to Imperial forces, city is orbitally bombarded and reduced to ash.**

 **7/29/06: Polish forces in Warsaw become surrounded, a heroic defense is launched and they fight to the last man. One week later the city falls. Imperial casualties number up to 60,000, Polish casualties number around 23,000. An example is made and half of the city is burned to the ground.**

 **8/5/06: Nuclear missiles brought back online, two dozen Star Destroyers and transports vaporized, Imperial forces forced to call in reinforcements.**

 **8/10/06: Poland, Germany, France, Czech Republic, England, Ireland, and several other European nations forced to surrender after heavy loss of life.**

 **8/15/06: Ukrainian troops mount desperate defenses of Kiev and Sevastopol.**

 **8/26/06: Sevastopol falls.**

 **8/29/06: Kiev falls with many Imperial casualties, an example is made of the city and half of its population is massacred.**

 **9/4/06: Canadian troops in Quebec fight valiantly but are overrun a week later, most of the city is destroyed.**

 **9/10/06: Around 70,000 United States troops and National Guard have held a heavily fortified Philadelphia for two months, they hold the city for one more month but eventually the remaining troops are forced to evacuate the heavily damaged city.**

 **9/15/06: Several cities in Asia orbitally bombarded and captured by Imperial forces, many dead on both sides.**

 **9/18/06: Small resistance groups pop up in occupied territories.**

 **9/26/06: Mexican troops fight valiantly to defend Mexico City but are overwhelmed. After three weeks of bloody fighting, the city falls.**

 **10/15/06: The Empire gets impatient with the invasion and orbitally bombards many remaining cities, millions are killed.**

 **10/16/06: Facing millions more civilians to be killed through orbital bombardments, the remaining Governments of Earth surrender.**

 **Total invasion casualties:**

 **Imperial Invader deaths: 7,000,000**

 **Combined Earth military and civilian deaths: 75,000,000**

 **10/16/06: Small groups of the world's militaries escape capture, forming well armed resistance groups.**

 **10/6/16: Two off-worlder rebels dispatched by Commander Sato to make contact and form plans with one of the numerous resistance groups.**

"I can see why the Empire restricts visits to this planet" Ezra said.

"Yeah, they lost a lot of ships and men taking this rock" Sabine said as she piloted their borrowed freighter to a small spaceport after coming out of hyperspace.

The spaceport they landed in was once known as one of America's state capitol's, Lansing Michigan. Once they landed they walked out and payed the credits to keep their ship there. As they walked down the streets they could see the scars the war left both on the buildings and on some of the people.

"There's our contact" Ezra said, noticing a boy around 16 years old wearing a blue jacket.

He saw them too and walked towards them.

He stopped in front of them and spoke in a quiet voice "Meet me in this building, but take a separate route from mine" then he handed them a small holomap.

They nodded in agreement. They walked along a different route to get to the warehouse. Once they were there they opened the door and were quickly pulled inside with the door slamming shut behind them. They looked around and saw several armed men including their contact.

"You two are lucky that you weren't spotted by a Red-Blade out there" he said as he walked over to a holotable and motioned for them to follow.

They followed him over to a holotable with a map of the planet.

"Alright let's get right to the point shall we?" he began. "In exactly three months there will be uprisings in cities throughout the world, we have managed to make contact with resistance cells all over the place and the combined uprisings executed on the same day will overpower the Imperial garrison within about two weeks, and to get rid of their blockade we managed to secure a few old missile silos" he said.

"How many total members do you think your combined resistance cells include?" Sabine asked.

"We believe somewhere around 5-12 million in just the cities, counting the countryside we put it around 30-35 million" he replied. "And the Imperial garrison only has about 15 million troops stationed here". "Plus there would definitely be those who would join our ranks once the uprisings start".

"Didn't expect you to have that many members" Ezra said in surprise.

"There's a reason why few people know about our planet, we have put up so much resistance to their occupation that if word gets out it could spark rebellion throughout the galaxy" he said with a serious tone and expression.

"Now, I know you're not just here to know our plans, but you need something from us" he said.

"Actually yes, we were told to ask if we could build a base here and recruit volunteers to fight the Empire with us" Sabine said.

"I'm pretty sure that both of those requests could be arranged" their contact said.

"Good, well I guess there is nothing else to discuss" Ezra said.

Ezra and Sabine walked back to their freighter and left the planet. While in hyperspace they talked.

"This intel is definitely valuable" Sabine said.

"Yeah, not only will they allow us to build a base on their planet, but they're letting us recruit volunteers too" Ezra replied.

"I hope their plan will work, It will cause a major blow to the Empire" Sabine said.

"I hope it works too" Ezra said.


End file.
